User talk:KOTOHIDASHI
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:1622066 267615960073721 1110259388 n.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hina sama (talk) 10:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Fan Art I know your new, but just to let ya know, that uploading fan art here is against the rules and it will have to be deleted unless you post it on your profile or blog. - Hina sama (talk) 06:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Warning I told you in my last message, uploading fan art here without posting it on your profile or blog is against the rules. So please don't do it again. - Hina sama (talk) 18:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for involve in this conversation. But this is important that I have to tell you this. :This wikia is not for fan works, we're aiming to provide the official information of Hayate no Gotoku! to who visit this site. That's why we don't want fan art in anyways except on profile and blog since it's not important for our goals. Also we don't focus to fan works. We can't put them as an official works since it's not created by Kenjiro Hata and Many fan works break the timeline or the main story. (Like Hayate having sex with all of the heroines in Hentai doujin, That's suck!!) Please understand us. :I suggest you to do you fan works at pixiv.net or deviantart.com since this is the better place to upload fan works. :PS. Sore ga Seiyuu! is count as "official information" though it's a doujinshi. Because Sore ga Seiyuu! created by Kenjiro Hata, not the fan. He just didn't publish it through Shogakukan and decide to sell it at comiket. Same as Higurashi games and Touhou games. --Nechigawara (talk) 00:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I do appreciate your contributions to the Masamune page, but just letting you know its against the rules to re-upload images that already exist on this wiki. So please try to be careful and not let it happen again. - Hina sama (talk) 05:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Additionally, the First Appearance we based on the date released of the media, not by the timeline of the story. That's mean Masamune appear for the first time on the OVA which released before 2nd season. The same go to other page such as Mykonos appear first on Radical Dreamers rather than Chapter 211 which occur before Radical Dreamers, but released after that. --Nechigawara (talk) 07:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I know your trying your best to help, but creating pages like "Hayate's time in elementary school" isn't needed. content like that is usually covered in the Summary/Synopsis on the anime episode/manga chapter pages. So check those first and if they have not been added then add your summaries there - Hina sama (talk) 06:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) It seems like I've been at your talk page a lot lately, but just letting you know that its also against the rules to create multiple blogs with the same content. If you want to change something in your blog then use the edit option. don't create a new one. Also, please do not upload images without using them or upload images with watermarks. So I'm going to give you another shot, so please look at the Basic, Image and Community Policy rules before adding anymore contributions. - Hina sama (talk) 03:05, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, you didn't listen and broke yet another rule. So for the for the next two weeks try to memorize the rules and remember: *Do not upload fanart without posting it on your blog or profile. *Do not upload images that already exist on this wiki. *Do not upload images that have watermarks. *Do not create spam pages. *If you want to change something on your blog, use the edit feature. Do not create a new blog and then add the same content. Until then have a nice break. - Hina sama (talk) 06:06, March 18, 2014 (UTC)